


Why won’t you tell me?!

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Series: Soulmate oneshots (madderton) [2]
Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, tell me your name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: In a world where you know your own name bit you don't remember anyone else's name after it's said to you unless they are your soulmate. You can however call people what they are to you such as mam,dad, best friend and things like that but you can't cover everyone in this bit it helps communicating to people close to you.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Soulmate oneshots (madderton) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Why won’t you tell me?!

-Early teens-

"Hey I'm Taron!" Young Taron said as he attempted to make friends on the playground

"I'm luke!" The blonde boy replied

"Want to play on Xbox ?" Taron asked

"Yeah- what did you say your name was again?"

"Taron" he replies just as confused

"Okay - "the boy went to say his name again however none came to mind.

"Do you remember my name."

"Obviously? It's - it's, erm" Taron fumbles over his words as he tries to remember his new friends name.

They didn't have much longer to be confused as their mams both came other to take them home

"'Mam?" Taron questions

"Yes sweetie?" His mam replied

"Why can I not remember my friends name? Or anyone's name? I know my own"

"Oh honey. Names are a very special thing in this world. You won't remember anyone's name but your own until you meet your soulmate. This person is the person you are meant to be with will love for the rest of your life."

"Oh..okay." Taron responded. At such a young age he still didn't fully realise the importance of a soulmate or even care about finding them.

Suddenly a thought came to Taron even though he knew he wouldn't remember the answer.

"What's dads name?" Taron asks his mam eagerly

He seen his mams eyes glance back at him in the mirror. Why didn't she look happy?

"Mam?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I asked what dads name was."

"I - I don't know."She sniffled slightly

"You don't know? But what about soulmates and finding true love. You seem happy with dad."

"Yes we're happy but we're not soulmates, these days were more like friends. I'm sorry you had to find out this way son." She said as she quickly wiped away tears.

"But your soulmate could still be out there? Right?"

"Maybe, they may have also decided to ignore the norm and date someone else. I'm not getting any younger and that's a lot of time to be alone. I'm happy with how my life is so I don't want to force myself to search for my soulmate"

"Oh, okay" Taron replies quietly

\- Taron meets Richard however things don't go over easily -

(Before this chapter starts when I refer to class I mean college class. The U.K. drinking age is 18 so if alcohol is referenced don't worry they aren't children. It is all legal)

Taron walked into the new classroom, introducing himself to every new person, them reciprocating even though they knew it wouldn't matter.

Soon he reached the back of the room where Richard was sat.

"Hey nice to meet you I'm-"

"Save it. Save yourself another pointless introduction.

"How do you know it would be pointless. You don't know if you will remember my name?"

"Why are you hoping I will or something? You know nothing about me. Don't seem so desperate." Richard knew he was bitter about soulmates however he had been raised to believe he would never truly be loved. You didn't need love to live a successful life, soulmate searching simply got in the way. Richard didn't know if he wanted to believe that or not but it's how he grew up.

"Sorry" Taron mutters as he walks away. Sitting in the row in stony of Richard but a chair along so Richard can still see him diagonally.

Richard sighs to himself. The boy did seem sweet, he didn't mean to send him away so quickly. He just didn't want to hear his name.

Despite their rude introduction Richard found himself paired with the boy for English class. Richard had to admit the boy was sweet, he had pretty eyes and an amazing voice. 'Pretty eyes' was how he started to refer to the boy in his head. It even became his contact name.

Over the months working on their project every day after school and sharing almost every class tighter the two had became close friends.

In these months there had been multiple occasions that Taron would teasingly ask Richard if he would tell him his name yet. Every time Richard refused, his voice fully serious and the pair got quiet for a little while.

On a night off the boys decided to go for a few drinks with some other friends from their course.

The night had ended quicker than anticipated as they soon found out that Taron was quite the lightweight. Richard didn't expect him to be basically carrying his friend back to his home (he insisted on taking Taron to his own home since it was late and his parents weren't home for the night but tarons were) as he drunkenly blabbered on.

"Cmon mate, drink up" Richard says as he hands Taron a water bottle.

"I don't need it."

"Stop being stubborn and take these with it too. Trust me it will make waking up so much nicer, you don't want a hangover."

"Fine." Taron says snatching the pills and drink.

"Can I have your mams number so I can text that you're staying here for the night.i don't trust you won't fuck the message up and get know how pissed you are "

"Yeah, pass me your phone." Taron asked

Without thinking Richard passed the phone straight over.

Taron adds the number but must catch a glimpse of richards other contacts while doing so.

"Who's pretty eyes?" Taron asks. Slightly jealous since he's liked Richard for the last year he's known him.

Richard coughed as he looked away. Busying himself with getting changed and getting Taron some clothes.

"Hey, who's pretty eyes. Sounds like more

Than a family member, why didn't you tell me you had a crush?" 

"It's no one. You're drunk, go to sleep."

Taron sighed however his body didn't refuse sleep as he turned onto his side into the bed, Richard stayed sat up in the chair in the corner of his room. That was too close for his liking.

Despite them waking and Taron insisting he wouldn't get like that ever again, Richard found himself taking care of a drunk Taron not two weeks later.

This time the two laid in bed together, Richard on his phone while Taron rambles about whatever story his drunken mind had managed to make up this time. Richard had to get honest, he wasn't actually taking in want help was going told, only zoning in when he realised he was being spoke to directly.

"What?" Richard says as he realises tarons eyes on him.

"I said." Taron started, seeming slightly annoyed. "That I wish you could call me by my name. And me say yours." Taron groans out

" why is it such a big deal for you?"

" because I want us to be soulmates!" Taron snaps "I've only known you just over a year but that year has been amazing. Honestly I've been crushing on you for so long but you're such a stubborn bastard."

Taron was so immersed in his ramblings that he almost missed Richard talking.

"What did you say?"

"I said Richard, my names Richard."

"I'm Taron."

"Hm interesting name." Richard went onto say but he heard Taron snoring on the other side of the bed.

"Nice talk Taron." Richard muttered. Trying not to overthink that he can still remember the mans name. He shouldn't be surprised really, Richard had also had a crush on Taron since they met.

When Taron woke in the morning it was thankfully without much of a hangover, thanks Richard.

"Good morning sleepy head." Richard said from beside him

"Morning."

"Ya know I wouldn't have labeled you as a Taron. Unusual name." Richard says smoothly, glancing over as Taron chokes on his water.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Taron spluttered

"Do you know mine?" Richard asked rather than answering tarons question. He needed to know if it was just the alcohol blurring the lads memory.

Taron seemed to focus for a minuet before realisation dawned on him.

"Wait, is your name Richard?" Taron says quietly

"It is indeed." He says with a smile

"Wait, this seems so easy. After all your fighting you just told me your name?"

"You were drunk and rambling. I hoped we didn't remember each others names then you'd probs not remember the conversation in the morning. But you told me you're and I remembered it."

"Was I pretty eyes?" Taron says with a smile

Richard sighs but says yes

"That's funny, do you want to know my nickname for you?"

"Go for it."

"Ocean eyes. I've always lived how blue they were. They look like that singers, I obviously

Dont know their name though, they sing my way?"

"Oh yeah I know what you mean. That's sweet."

"So what do we even do now. Where do we go from here. I don't usually go out drinking planning to wake up in my soulmates bed."

"Do you not because I do every time." Richard said sarcastically.

"Don't be a dick."

"Well we don't have to change anything. Not if you don't want to. Or we can, we could maybe take a try at dating?"

"This you asking me out rich?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"I wouldn't mind?"

"Then yes. This is me asking you out."

Taron mibed closer to the man, cuddling into his chest.

"I'm glad it's you."

"I'm glad it's you too Taron." Richard says as he strokes tarons hair while he falls back to sleep.


End file.
